Meine Geliebter
by mOoNlIt WeReWoLf
Summary: Prompt:What if Erik tries to push Alex like he  literally  pushed Sean but because of Alex's past in the foster care system with unfit parents, it backfires horribly and Alex freaks out.Slight Alex/Erik


First I have atrocious grammar so please ignore any mistakes. In my excuse I can't help it if commas go on strike every time I pick up a pen. Second I did this for a prompt and I decided to put it here as well.

Prompt: How about fic about Erik and Charles parenting Alex. What if Erik tries to push Alex like he (literally) pushed Sean but because of Alex's past in the foster care system with unfit parents, it backfires horribly and Alex freaks out. Maybe Alex even wants to leave, maybe Alex even hurts himself or hurts (or tries to hurt) Erik or Charles or something. Up to anon how many of the other mutants are there to see the spectacle or if its just the 'parents'.  
>I'd love if there was comfort afterward, maybe Erik actually trying to make it up to Alex a little or trying to parent a little. I'm not against a pairing if anon wanted, I'll take AlexHank or Alex/Erik or even Alex/Sean.

"You are not good enough! You are just a good for nothing freak! A fucking freak that no one is going to miss, that no one even cares about!" the man yelled. The man was groping him. Between gropes the man would stop and beat him. Memory after memory mingled mixing together into a never ending torture video that he was forced to watch.

Alex sat up quickly in his bed panting and sweaty. He looked at the clock seeing that it read four in the morning. Damn it! He had only gotten two hours of sleep and because of the nightmares he was not going to get anymore. Alex made is way groggily to the bathroom to wash off the remnants of his nightmare. He stripped as the water warmed up then stood under the scorching spray to scrub his skin clean until it was bright red.

Today was one of his bad days. Today the memories were a bit more vivid a bit too close to the surface for Alex's comfort. Alex decided on heading for the bunker to work on controlling his power. He pulled on his training clothes before leaving his room. The only good thing about being up this early was that nobody else was up so he didn't have to worry about forcing himself into small talk or a fake smile.

In the bunker he began to work on controlling the range of his blast trying to make it only hit the middle of the three mannequins. With his lack of sleep, which went beyond just today, his control was not very good. He kept having flashes of old memories pop into his mind thus making him lose all sense of concentration. He couldn't even hit the outer mannequins.

"You aren't concentrating hard enough," a voice behind him noted. Alex spun around and came face to face with Erik.

"Let me help you," Erik offered. Before Alex could respond Erik had his hands on his shoulders roughly forcing Alex to face the mannequins. Erik's hands on him caused him to freak out. Those hands turned into his foster father's hands and then the various prisoners' hands. Alex flinched away and his body crumbled to the floor reliving every detail. A hand appeared in front of his face and Alex whined and instinctively moved away.

"Please, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Alex pleaded. Then Charles was in his mind calming him down. Alex opened his eyes to look at both the men kneeling before him with identical worried looks.

"Alex, you are safe here. They won't ever be able to touch you again," Charles assured him.

"Yes they won't ever hurt you again especially since I plan on killing every single last one of those fuckers," Erik said angrily. Charles gave Erik a stern look but Alex could tell Charles agreed with Erik. Alex sighed and sat up moving to hug his knees to his chest.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I can't help it," Alex mumbled not looking at them.

"Shush meine geliebter. I've been where you are. It gets better I promise," Erik said reaching out to place a hand on the boys shoulder smiling when Alex didn't flinch from the contact.

"Besides I should be the one apologizing for scaring you like that," Erik said.

"Not your fault," Alex grumbled.

"You are exhausted maybe you should go back to sleep," Charles suggested.

"No, I'm fine I'm just going to take a walk," Alex said quickly getting up and leaving. Erik went to follow him but Charles stopped him.

"No my friend, he will come to you when he is ready," Charles stated.

It was a couple of days after the bunker incident and Alex was still having nightmares but now he had ones of accidently killing Erik when he touched him. In reality it was a miracle he hadn't with his control being total shit from lack of sleep. Neither Erik nor Charles brought up the incident much to Alex's relief. The only thing Alex could be more grateful for was a decent night's sleep; he was so tired he swayed on his feet. Alex was in the bunker again working on his power. He was trying to take his mind off of Erik and what he had said.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" a voice that Alex recognized as Erik's. Startled Alex spun around and his power lashed out barely missing Erik.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Fuck you need a bell around your neck," Alex seethed.

"You look like shit," Erik commented.

"Gee thanks," Alex retorted. Erik just smirked at him.

"You said that you have been where I am. Does that mean you were abused?" Alex asked the question that had been eating at him since Erik had said it.

"Yes not to your extent though," Erik answered.

"How did you move on?" Alex asked.

"I realized I didn't deserve it and that they weren't worth my fear," Erik answered.

"Oh," Alex said lamely.

"You need to sleep," Erik instructed.

"I can't the nightmares keep me up," Alex admitted.

"What if I told you I could make them stop," Erik said.

"I'd say you are full of shit," Alex sneered.

"Come to my room tonight and we will see," Erik said.

"Yeah right, I have heard that one before," Alex retorted. Erik looked hurt and angry when Alex said that.

"I would never hurt you like that meine geliebter," Erik said before walking out of the bunker. Later that night Alex tried to sleep but even as exhausted as he was he couldn't stay asleep for long. Eventually Alex gave up on trying and contemplated on going to Erik's room. Finally Alex decided there was no harm in it so he slipped out of his bed and padded down the hallway to Erik's room. He opened the door and saw Erik asleep in his bed.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" Erik asked not even looking in his direction. Alex blushed and shut the door behind him and moved to the bed.

"Get in," Erik ordered. Alex got into the bed on the other side and Erik pulled Alex towards him. Alex was surprised when Erik pressed his chest to Alex's back and wrapped an arm around his waist spooning him from behind.

"How is this supposed to stop the nightmares?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I will fight your fears now be quiet meine geliebter," Erik murmured into Alex's hair.

"What does meine geliebter mean?" Alex questioned.

"My beloved, now sleep," Erik ordered. Alex did sleep with no nightmares to disrupt his sleep.


End file.
